Cell Mates
by RosieHatchett
Summary: Transformers Prime, Pre-Earth. Cliffjumper and Wheeljack are captured and imprisoned together. Rated M for future slash.
1. Double Teamed

**Title: Cell Mates**

**Chapter 1: Double Teamed**

**Universe: Prime**

**Pairing: CliffjumperXWheeljack  
**

**Author's Notes:**

***This has absolutely nothing to do with _War for Cybertron, Exodus _or the comics. No relevance whatsoever.**

***This is set in the last stages of the war, just before Team Prime head for Earth.**

***Since Cliffjumper did not show a huge amount of personality in the Prime cartoon, I incorporated some personality traits he showed in the G1 series as well as went with my gut feeling.**

***This story is going to made up of relatively short chapters, but I'll update every few days.**

* * *

Cliffjumper stalked cautiously through the deserted energon depot, one arm already transformed into one of his ion cannons, ready to blow any threat that may spring up from the shadows to bits. But no such threat appeared as the red Autobot scanned the abandoned fuel pumps for any trace of energon that may have been left or had gradually leaked up from the underground piping system over time.

Nothing. Cliffjumper scowled in bitter disappointment. It seemed like the Decepticons were always three steps ahead of them when it came to energon resources, sucking up every available drop they could get their oily claws on.

Cliffjumper lifted his hand to his temple, about to access his comm link and request a ground bridge back to base when the attack happened.

His processor felt like it was suddenly filled with battery acid, sloshing around his cranial chamber and singeing the end every neuron. He dropped to his knees in agony, his cannon transforming back into his arm, and buried his face in his hands, gritting his dental plates and squeezing his optics shut. There was a sharp ringing in his audios and for a moment he thought he was going to black out.

And, as fast as it had happened, the excruciating pain had ceased and the static ringing was no more.

Cliffjumper opened one blue optic and peeked through his fingers. He lowered his hands, and blinked slowly. All trace of pain was gone. He slowly raised himself from his knees into a standing position. What was that all about? He looked around for a source of the the attack, and when he turned around, he found it.

Rumble and Frenzy stood a few yards away, Frenzy twitching slightly and looking as bloodthirsty as ever, and Rumble smirking triumphantly at Cliffjumper.

Now it made sense, Frenzy must have activated the drums in his chest and sent out the sonic attack that momentarily incapacitated Cliffjumper.

Cliffjumper attempted his comm link once more. All he heard was static. _Scrap. _So that was the purpose of the attack. To prevent him from bringing back up. And it worked; he was on his own.

"It looks like we have this Autobot all to ourselves, huh Frenzy?" Rumble cocked his head at the lone Autobot.

Frenzy returned his brother's comment with cruel laughter that seemed to be tinted with something like insanity.

Cliffjumper snarled in anger and frustration. He transformed his arms into cannons and rushed at the twins, who, with their small size being to their advantage, easily dodged every shot.

They skirted around Cliffjumper, Frenzy going to the left and Rumble to the right. Cliffjumper didn't know which one to shoot at first but picked Rumble because he appeared to be closest. Frenzy took the opportunity of Cliffjumper being distracted and launched himself at the Autobot. The red mini-con managed to cling to Cliffjumper's back, and wasted no time clawing at the Autobot's face from behind his own neck.

Cliffjumper roared in pain and started to shoot recklessly into the air; he couldn't exactly shoot his own face. His audios picked up the light footfalls of Rumble, who must have been running in their direction. As a last ditch effort, Cliffjumper suddenly transformed into his Cybertronian vehicle mode, successfully forcing Frenzy from his frame. He drove just a few yards away and transformed back. He could feel energon leaking down his facial plates from where the min-con's claws had ripped open gashes on the sensitive metal. It was times like these that he regretted never having a battle mask installed.

He looked up and surveyed the scene in front of him. Some of the fuel pumps had been destroyed by his cannons, but thank Primus they had been void of fuel. He scanned his surroundings, and saw that Frenzy was inspecting Rumble's shoulder that had appeared to be hit by Cliffjumper's desperate blaster fire.

Cliffjumper seized the chance, took aim, and blasted at the space between both brothers. Frenzy leaped backward away from his injured brother to avoid the blasters.

"Well come on, Auto-Butt, you can't expect to beat me all the way over there, can you?"

Cliffjumper accepted the challenge without question and ran full speed at Frenzy who appeared to be standing idly on the spot, unprotected. But when Cliffjumper made to punch the small Decepticon, Frenzy jumped straight into the air, grabbed on to a loose chain that was hanging off the top of a pump, swung forward and slammed Cliffjumper full-force in the face with both feet.

Cliffjumper stumbled, before falling straight on his back. The last thing he saw was Rumble jumping on to his chassis, and transforming his arms into pile-drivers.

* * *

**What do you think? Reviews are wanted, welcomed and appreciated!**


	2. Autobot Detainment Facility 214

**Title: Cell Mates**

**Chapter 2: Autobot Detainment Facility 214**

**Universe: Prime**

**Author's Notes:**

***Blackout's physical appearance is based off his movie incarnation, but again, I blended all his personalities together and hoped it worked.**

* * *

The space bridge erupted to life in the sweeping entrance hall of Autobot Detainment Facility 214, drawing the attention of a few nearby Eradicons that were milling about on the prison ship. The sudden awakening of the bridge cast vibrant, dappled light across the dark chassis of Blackout, who stood on a slightly raised platform across from the bridge, awaiting the newest addition to his airborne prison.

He didn't have to wait long before Rumble and Frenzy staggered through the bridge, each holding one of Cliffjumper's legs in their arms and dragging his unconscious body, face-down, behind them; leaving a smeared trail of energon in their wake like the slime trail of some giant slug.

The space bridge powered down and the mini-cons dropped Cliffjumper at Blackout's feet.

"Commander Blackout, we have _detained-" _Rumble began.  
_  
"_We beat the scrap outta this scuzzball!" Frenzy interjected excitedly, giving Cliffjumper an energetic kick to the side.

The Deception commander looked down at the trio. Blackout was rather huge, even for a Cybertronian, so Rumble and Frenzy were roughly the size of his foot. While the brothers frolicked around Blackout's ankles like excited puppies, the ebony Decepticon raised an optic crest at the still motionless Cliffjumper.

"And what use is he to me?" Blackout asked incredulously. While he was secretly proud of the two mini-cons for their accomplishment, Decepticons only took prisoners that could be of potential use to them, lest they were mistaken for being merciful.

"Last I heard, he's a weapon's specialist." Rumble responded, gripping his injured shoulder, as if just now remembering he was wounded.

"Hm...excellent." Rumble and Frenzy grinned with satisfaction at their leader's approval. It was a rare occasion that they accomplished so much without Soundwave supervising them.

"Drones!" Blackout barked to no one in particular. Three Eradicons appeared as if out of no where at Blackout's side.

"One of you bridge Rumble and Frenzy to the nearest medical facility. The other two take this prisoner to his cell." Two of the drones picked up Cliffjumper under the arms, and dragged him into a nearby elevator that took them to the upper levels where the cells were located.

There were four levels on this dimly-lit ship. The first floor was the entrance hall that contained the space bridge port, the ship's control bay and the drones' living quarters. The two middle floors were the prison cells, washrooms and workrooms. The upper floor was the officer's quarters.

The drones escorted Cliffjumper to the fourth level, and threw him into the seventh cell down the corridor.

* * *

**Another short chapter, but I'll update quite frequently. Review please!  
**


End file.
